Broken promises
by zFluffyy
Summary: let's look in on a lamia that suffered a horrible betrayal only later to unexpectedly find love, a man for whom a terrible accident changed his life for the better, and a man who earned his place among centaurs as a knight.


All materials mentioned and used within are property of the respective companies and all credit goes to them, I own no part of them, only the OCS characters I create. Any use of copywrited materials is under federal free use for non profit purposes guidelines.

[M] mature content and sexual situations.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Heartbroken, she wandered aimlessly through the streets, the one she loved, had given her heart and virginity to, who she loved as desperately as life itself had beaten and rejected her.

Yesterday, a few days after they had made love for the first time they had argued, she wanted children, he did not, she had stubbornly clung to the idea of bearing children for him and being a family together.

Isn't that why people make love? To have babies and make a family? She had asked him as they argued, told him that she loved him and wanted to give him a family.  
He just got angrier and angrier and started calling her a lying slut and a skank that was trying to trap him, he had gotten so angry he accused her of trying to trap him into marriage then he grabbed a large base ball bat and started beating her with it so she ran, as she ran from the house he had screamed loudly at her to not ever bring her skanky whore ass back to his house again.

He had broken his promises and her heart.

So, heartbroken and betrayed by her love, she wandered aimlessly.

My name is Paul, Paul Danson, a transplant from America to Japan, more accurately to Kyoto, this evening my life changed unexpectedly and took me in a direction I never could have suspected it would ever go.

This evening I was out for a walk to enjoy the evening, where I lived there is s small park I sometimes go to too relax and stare at the stars and enjoy the night air, this evening was different, in the park I began to hear soft sobs coming from a beautiful voice, the sound of it tugged at my heartstrings, so I got up and started looking around for the source of those sobs.

Looking around I shortly came across a beautiful lamia sitting on a bench softly crying with her arms hugged around herself, the sight of which broke my heart, I had to help her if I could.

I approached her to speak with her and offer what help I could, even if it was just a night on my couch or just the use of my phone, that's when I saw the bruises on her arms and blood from a lip broken open in the attack on her shirt.

I dropped all pretense of a gentle approach and rushed over to her, I sat and wrapped my arms around her and asked her who did this to her, she flinched back at first not knowing who I was but before long leaned into me for comfort, that's when the dam broke, her tears of shame and sadness came flooding out and flowed freely for a time while she cried and sobbed her lovely heart out, I just sat there holding her as she cried herself out.

Once her sniffling had subsided she introduced herself as Miko, I'm Paul I told her, now, what happened to you, who hurt you? She told me about the events that transpired and led her to be alone her, the more she told me the angrier I got, had the bastard been there right now he would be on his way to the hospital shortly, I would have taken great pleasure in beating him to within an inch of his life for what he did to this lovely young lady.

Why don't you come to my place and give the interspecies agency a call, I don't live far, and you do need help, o... ok, she agreed and together with her leaning on my arm for comfort we headed home.

I don't have a large place, but if you need, I can arrange the living room so you can stay at least for the night in peace, she looked up at me and smiled, I tell you, my heart melted when I saw that smile.

Once home I told her to relax, handed her the phone and said I'll make us something to eat to help you to relax while you talks to your agent.

She smiled that amazing smile again and started dialing.

As I prepared an omelet with bits of different meats and cheese in it for her and making myself one as well i could hear here talking to her agent and telling him or her what happened, the rest of the conversation faded into the background for a bit having to pay attention to the cooking, but shortly I returned to the living room with the food and smiled at her delighted expression that I had cooked eggs for her.

Now I'm no chef, but I can flip a spatula with some of the best.

Shortly after we had finished and agent arrived and inquired about the situation, we talked awhile and the agent asked me if Miko could stay at least for the night which I quite happily agreed to, the agent said good, I will make arrangements for Miko tomorrow, but it looks like she is in good hands tonight, oh, and don't be foolish and go after that bastard yourself, I already have 3 other agents at his house arresting him as we speak.

Good was my response, he told us an agent named Ms Smith will be coming by in the morning to see to Miko's needs so no need to worry, after that we settled down, I relaxed for awhile on the couch with Miko cuddled up under my arm, head on my chest for comfort, we talked as a movie played out on the television.

Next morning we woke to someone harrumphing loudly, both of us sitting up in shock and embarrassment having fallen asleep together on the couch.

You must be Ms Smith I said, how did you get in the house with the door locked? key hidden under a rock she said, you really should find a better key safe for it.

Anyways, I see you two are getting along well, so I have a proposition for you Paul-San, how would you like to become Miko's host?

A nice stipend comes with it and you get the work necessary on the house done for free to accommodate her size, plus she get's a nice, clean room all to herself as well.

Hmmmm, I murmured liking the sound of the stipend and the house work.

What do you think Miko? She nodded eagerly, I like it here with you she said, you've been so nice to me and you barely know me, and you haven't tried anything with me like my former host tried on the first day.

I smiled to her, turning to Ms Smith, I accept, Miko is a very nice girl and she has been treated very badly and taken advantage of in a terrible way, I think it's time she was shown there are some nice folks out there unlike that bastard who hurt her so badly.

Very good Ms Smith said, as a precaution I had this made up, hands me an emergency host card, now, why don't you take Miko to a nearby clinic that serves extraspecies and have her checked over while the work is getting done on your house, don't worry, I'll be here until the crew arrives.

So, I became Miko's host, as promised, with a little trouble I got her into my car and took her to a clinic I knew served extraspecies and waited for her while the doctors examined her.

He had beaten her badly, cracked a rib, left her with a split lip that needed two stitches to fix, several deep bruises and a couple sprains.  
Doctor told him he would have to care for her for awhile, but not to worry, lamia's are a durable species and she would recover quickly.

later we stopped at a local café I had seen extraspecies at and bought her a late breakfast and myself as well being hungry, that girl can eat I tell you, easily downed a dozen boiled and spiced eggs in one sitting.

A little later we made a stop at a clothing store that has clothing for lamias and bought her 3 sets of clothes she would be needing, one set in particular she chose simply because I liked it's look and color, I had spotted a blue mini top and matching mini skirt that I thought she would look sexy in and she picked it because I liked it, we then returned home just in time to see the last of the construction work on the house.

The work on the house was amazing, the living room alone was huge, we both stood there, jaws hanging just staring for a moment, after getting ourselves together and exploring we discovered it was equally as big inside, Miko was absolutely thrilled, so much so she grabbed me and kissed me without thinking, realizing what she was doing she pulled back blushing furiously.  
Ahhh... ummm... Thanks? that was me in surprise, she giggled and hugged me.

Ms Smith arrived a little later and dumped a stack of paperwork on me that needed my signature and told me I had 2 weeks vacation time thanks to the agency so I could get to know Miko better, she also informed Miko that her former host has been officially charged with several violations of the interspecies act AND could be charged with rape of an extraspecies as well if she thought it appropriate, Miko declined not wanting to face him again.

Personally, I couldn't blame her for not wanting to face him because of what he had done to her, Ms Smith also told us of a recent modification to the interspecies bill that would allow liminals and humans to marry as moving forwards marriage would become an indelible part of interspecies relations, she commented it sounded like someone pulled it out of their ass to her, that set the three of us laughing.  
So with all that said and the paperwork finally done hours later we finally settled down into what was to become our new lives together, just how together I didn't have a clue.

A year later, things were going well in the house, Ms Smith had yet to assign another extraspecies to the house, I had gotten so comfortable with Miko, even with her constant advances and non stop affection, that was nice even though sometimes a pain in the ass, until that night I had been locking my bedroom door on full moon night having learned the hard way to stay out of sight on full moons after nearly getting raped by Miko.

What I didn't know was that night would be different, Miko had messed up the doors lock trying to fix some little blemish that was bugging her so that the door would not lock although it seemed like it did.

As my usual I went to bed early that night after kissing her lovingly and bidding her a good night and locked my door ( or so I thought).

later I woke and tried to stretch but couldn't move, I quickly discovered myself wrapped up in her coils, it was at that instant I felt myself slide up into her, hips begin a rolling that started her moving up and down on my raging hard on.

Miko, I started to say but that was silenced by her hot, feverish lips pressing against mine, despite myself, I felt my hips beginning to respond to her and move in time with her squirming.

I could hear her breath quickening and becoming more rapid as she moaned and gasped in pleasure, it wasn't long before the old urge hit and I began to actively thrust up into her, she moaned out, ohhh my love...  
Sometime during our lovemaking I had managed to work my arms free and grabbed her lovely backside with both hands and began to ram myself up into her it already being to late to stop and feeling myself already rapidly approaching my release.  
For her that's all it took, she suddenly tightened down on me inside, I exploded inside of her releasing several huge spurts into her, she cried out in pleasure and shuddered.  
A little later after we were able to catch out breaths and several I loves you's from her she fell asleep.  
Unable to move I decided to sleep too.

That morning we had another love making session in which I got her to cry out how much she loved me, we bathed after and had just finished breakfast When Ms Smith showed up with a very cute and energetic kobald in tow.

Introducing her as Norma, also from America she told us she would be our new home stay.

Good I said, Ms Smith, I would like you and Norma to witness something Miko was puzzled but I saw a sneaky grin from Ms Smith and snickered, somehow, she knew.  
After getting Norma settled I called them all to the living room and had them sit, then I took out a small box from my pocket and opened it revealing a gorgeous white gold ring in it.

I knelt on one knee before Miko, she was puzzled but I could see excitement growing in her eyes, Miko, I have been with you for over a year now, we have done everything together, rarely argued, share many of the same tastes, and I've long fallen for you.  
I harrumphed, clearing my throat and working up a bit of courage, what I'm saying love, no... what I'm asking, is, would you marry me? And placed the ring on Miko's finger.

She sat there, a look of astonishment on her face like she couldn't believe what she had just heard, then slowly nodded before exploding into tears of pure joy and hugging me tightly saying how much she loves me and repeating yes over and over and over.

Seven months later I was called to Ms Smiths office, when I arrived Ms Smith got right down to business as usual, you have done very well, your wife and the young lady your hosting have thrived under your care, and I've gotten nothing but good reports on you.

As you know, the extraspecies program is growing far faster than anticipated, so, the reason I brought you here is to see if I could interest you in accepting a position in the extraspecies program as a local supervisor.  
Are you kidding? I exclaimed, I would love a job like that.

One month later and after training I took up my new post, it wasn't going to be easy, but I wanted this.  
Miko was now happily pregnant as well, so the increase in stipend and a pay raise came in handy, my life had changed indeed, and changed for the better.

And Miko, my lovely wife, she has been blissfully happy for a long time despite the emotional scars left from her betrayal, I will make sure nothing like that ever happens to her again.  
Anyone that pulls a stunt like that on my watch with anyone in their care better pray for mercy, because I won't.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Old school.

It had started out a nice day, I had just stepped out my front door to head to work when my world literally turned upside down, there was a blinding flash and the sound of thunder like a massive cannon firing then I knew no more for a time.

I woke a few days later in a hospital, at first I was confused as to what was going on and where I was, my eyes were covered by something and I was held tight in something hard that covered my arms and my entire torso.

Mr Denari, a voice said, do you know where you are? No I don't I responded angrily, why am I pinned down like this I asked equally as angrily.

Relax the voice said, your in the hospital seriously wounded with several broken bones and some pretty nasty burns, as to who I am, I am Ms Smith, an agent for the extraspecies agency, If you'll relax, I'll tell you what happened and why I am here.

Well, ok, I said to her tiredly, that's better she said.

The why your here is you were caught in an accidental explosion because of a fire that broke out in a farm truck loaded with chemical fertilizer as it passed your house.

Frankly, it's a miracle your alive thanks to that lamia that got to you before you died.  
Lamia?! What lamia? One that the explosion shook out of her bed that lived a few houses down from you with her host.

You may not know, but lamias can change their venom for different purposes, paralysis, aphrodisiacs, strength, sleep aid, and even healing, if it were not for that you would be long in whatever heaven you believe in.

But why is my face and eyes covered? Well, allow me to be frank with you, Ms Smith said, your face was a mess and your eyes were burned, not badly but burned, to be honest the doctors are not sure if you will ever be able to see or see properly again.  
Oh my god I exclaimed, never see again?! Just kill me know I said, my life is over anyways...

That's when I started to struggle to get up, Ms Smith yelled for the nurses and very shortly I was asleep again.

Waking a few hour later I found myself completely immobilized, I could hear the rooms television chattering away.

Ah I see your finally awake a now familiar voice said, that was pretty damned stupid trying to get up like that in an upper body cast, before you try anything else stupid, I need to ask you a question.

Go ahead, I grumbled from that deep, dark, hole of despair over my eyes, I know someone that would be perfect to help you adjust to living without your sight, a live in kind of situation, once you decide what your going to do would you like me to assign her to you?

I really don't have much of a choice, do I? I asked her in answer, do it, I grumbled, and can you get someone to take these straps of now? Their chafing.

A month later I was transferred to my new living quarters.

I still wore a band over my eyes as the doctors had deemed they are not fully healed yet and didn't want me straining them trying to see yet, so, my daily care was in the hands of who had volunteered.

The first meeting was a bit awkward, but not unpleasant, When Ms Smith had guided me into what I now knew was a house a pleasant female voice greeted us, welcome, it said to us, over here if you would please Ms Smith.

Once I had been guided to a seat they began to talk, running down the rules of what can and can't be done and reminding us the interspecies marriage amendment while active and in place, a license still must be obtained if any *fun stuff* happens

I heard Ms Smith say, remember, he cannot see at least temporarily, so, please, none of your normal shenanigans for now, I'd hate to see you sent back to your country in shame.

Worry thyself not, the voice said to Ms Smith, I shall be most gentle in the care of Sir.  
Good, now I have to go, Laura here will see to your comforts and needs so don't worry, it isn't going to be much longer before the eye cover comes off anyways.

I also found out later a series of railings each with a slightly different surface texture to tell me where I was going had been placed along the walls so I could maneuver around the house without needing constant guidance, smooth with regular bumps along the length was for my bedroom, completely smooth was for the bathroom, ect.

It took another month of getting used to the setup and how to tell which rail was which, but, I was starting to get around the house more easily now.

Unfortunately in my fumbling around going from one wall to another I occasionally accidentally grabbed one of Laura's breasts, I would feel a delicious softness in my hand suddenly, then her voice, ummm... Sir... If you would... I would apologize profusely but she would say fret not, twas but a simple accident, to this day I'm not entirely sure every single time was accidental.

There was one major issue we had to deal with, full moon nights, on those days Ms Smith would come and pick me up and take me to another place for the night were I wouldn't get grabbed and essentially raped by an extraspecies girl unable to fight off her instincts.

There was one incident I found very memorable.

Apparently I move quietly when I do, walking as I normally do around the house, one hand held before me in case I meet a wal or object, another on a rail when I am next to one, I was heading back from a trip to the bathroom and had just stepped into my room and from memory was moving slowly to my bed when my hand encountered something very soft, hot, and wet.

Two fingers slid into something that was hot like a pot of lava literally as soon as my hand made contact, that's when I when I heard Laura squeak in surprise combined with a soft breathy moan before the sensation vanished and I hear her say, SIR ! I... ummmmm. I... Then she suddenly kissed me, hotly, passionately,then rusned past me out of the room in a clatter of hooves giggling like a school girl.

The next couple of days were weird, we both would start to apologies but would I think, start blushing and turn into a couple of babbling idiots, we laughed a lot over that.

One week later, Laura and me were in the living room, she was regaling me with tales and stories of her homeland when she fell silent, I felt her take hold of my hand and pushed it against something soft, feel my heart she said I realized then it was her boob.  
Feel how it races at your touch, and it does so when I am near you.

Laura? I asked not knowing what was coming.  
It is common or a centaur knight to go on a quest and seek the one she would swear her loyalty and service too, I have found the one I wish to serve.

Me? I asked very surprised

Yes she said, at first when I began to care for you, I had thought of it as a mere task to help someone in need, which I am quite pleased and honored to do.  
In time however, I discovered a growing affection for you within myself and that little *accident* convinced me you are the one.  
I am offering my service and loyalty to you as thine night and protector as well as servant.

Even though I am blind? i said.

You show courage, and a fortitude most knight do not posses in living instead of just laying down and withering away, I would serve the man who possess such amazing courage.

I thought about it for a bit, I do like her, and she has been steadily a helper but not intrusive or bossy and letting me work this out on my own term.  
The decision was easy after that.

I accept.

A few days later Ms Smith arrived to see how things were going, I could also hear an odd slithering sound as well, kind of like a soft grained sandpaper over a hard stone.

Laura came in, Master, Ms Smith has arrived and we have a visitor.

I heard Ms Smith bustle in, I see you two are getting along quite well, excellent, I have with me someone to assist Laura in her duties in caring for you, her name is Soong.  
Sunny if you like came a very nice shy sounding voice.

Welcome I said, please, allow Laura to guide you to a seat.  
Once they had sat, Ms Smith explained to *Sunny* why my eyes are covered and was informed not to worry as I was able to move about the house unaided for the most part.

I do have to give a warning though Sunny, being as I cannot see, make a sound to let me know if I approach you or move aside, being as I cannot see I may accidentally touch you in an inappropriate manner without meaning to.

Next few days were amusing, Sunny was getting used to me moving quietly, but still I got the pleasure of occasionally getting a cute squeak of surprise from her as my foot touched her tail of I bumped into her and always followed by giggles from us both.

One time I think I inadvertently triggered her interest in me, I was just going into the bathroom when my hand encountered something very soft but firm.  
Not knowing what it was I gently squeezed only to have something press against my palm suddenly and heard a gasping moan, I exited the bathroom so quickly I tripped and fell, planting my face right between Laura's impressive boobs.

I thanked her for catching me and worked my way back to the bedroom and lay down.

Next morning I woke a bit early, when I tried to stretch I couldn't move.  
I heard something shift and Sunny say, just 5 more degrees, please..

Oh, alright I muttered and settled back, actually it was kind of nice being cuddled, it "had" been awhile.  
That's when I felt her lips press to mine.

Darling she murmured between her kisses, I want you to be my first, your always so kind and gentle, never yell at me even when I make mistakes, even apologies when you bump into me even when it's not your fault.

Then came the most precious, and dreaded words a man ever hears.

I love you, she said.  
Her tail started to slide its way up my leg as I felt her hips shift, a hot spot pressed itself against my now growing bulge.

Clunk.

Sunny went limp suddenly.

Laura was standing over us having just knocked Sunny out with her sword hilt.  
Are thee injured Master? came Laura's distraught voice, did this trollop of a snake attempt to have her way with thee Master?

Perfect timing Laura I said as she pulled me from Sunny's now limp coils,, I'm not injured and i don't think Sunny was going to hurt me, she just let her passions get away from her but meant no harm.

I'll talk with her about it when she wakes up and her soon to be headache settled.

Laura froze suddenly, ehhhh... Master? I realized my semi stiffened penis was pressing into her equine *chest* as she held me.  
Easy Laura, I cautioned her, set me down gently, she set me down carefully, suddenly kissed me again, then was gone in a clatter of hooves.

Not long after this I started feeling much better, I was itching in places and skin was peeling away in places, even my eyes were itching from time to time.

I decided to visit my doctor and he said that it looked like my scars were staring to heal over, some of them could be barely seen.

That was all fine, so I'll be good looking again, but what about my eyes?  
Not yet is all he would say, I want to be absolutely certain they've healed.

In the mean time, I was struggling with my own feelings, I had become quite fond of Laura, but without being to see, how could I be any good to or for her, my feelings were blossoming into full blown love regardless.  
Still, I couldn't deny what I felt, but I couldn't act because I would be a burden on her and I don't want that.

Laura lately had developed a habit of kneeling next to me so she could more easily hand me things I needed or pour coffee or tea, often I would reach over and absently caress her shoulder affectionately, she seemed to appreciate it and sometimes shuffled a bit closer.

Sunny on the other hand, she was in hot pursuit and constantly making advances and *copping feels* at every opportunity, that sure didn't make my frustration any easier.

Then came a night where we nearly crossed the line even though it had been 6 years since the marriage amendment to the interspecies act.  
I was a little drunk, I suspect Laura was too, we were sitting on the sofa listening to an audio book since I cannot watch movies,  
I reached over to her, my hands found her face, she relaxed and let my fingers explore her features, from what I could tell she was very attractive, sexy even.

She eased a little closer, then a little more, and again until our faces were less than an inch apart, I know because I could feel her breath in my face.

I don't remember when or even how, but were in each others arms kissing each other passionately, all I knew then is I wanted her, wanted to make her my woman, make her my wife.  
Apparently we passed out kissing, when we woke we were still in each others arms.

Once she had woken she asked me, Master, didst thou truly mean thy words that were as sweet as honey this past night?

What did I say dear? I asked her.  
She dropped her formal speech and switched over to English, which we both grew up speaking.  
You said you loved me Master, that it burned in your very blood you felt it so deeply.  
You also proposed to me last night, I said yes.  
You also said you would wed Sunny and make her my sister/wife if necessary to convince me.

It all came flooding back, I did propose to her and apparently Sunny too among a lot of other endearing things.

Yes I said, I meant every sweet word my darling and pulled her into a kiss.

One month later I stood before an alter, across from me were Laura and Sunny, most of our respective families were there, Laura having to fend off a couple of Sunny's sisters that wanted to kidnap me and spirit me away back to their village to heap love and affection on, then when I fell in love with them, rape me to death.

The other was an aunt, my families Mrs holier than thou that absolutely forbade a marriage of one of her family to *demons*.

Allow me to describe her briefly, She is a lovely woman but she has a very bad problem and continually drives off possible suitors because of it and is massively over the top protective of me.  
Very religious, but fanatical about her faith.  
She views liminals as nothing more than beasts and demons associated with the devil, the idea of someone marrying, much less making a family with a liminal is the gravest of sins, and sex with a liminal is nothing more than sick, aberrant bestiality and will not allow anyone to convince her differently, further more she had sworn to never allow me to marry a beast or a demon no matter what.

We wound up having to misdirect her clear across town and 2 hours from interfering.

She almost made it back in time regardless to voice an objection, the priest had just finished introducing us as Mr and Mrs and Mrs Wilks lee Denari when she burst in yelling "I OBJECT! I OBJECT!"

Ms Smith intercepted her, your too late, their already married.

She yelled at me, "Renounce this sinful path and submit to god or go to hell"! And stormed out, I have not seen or spoken with her since.

Later at the house as we celebrated at a small reception, the band covering my eyes got knocked off.

There was a scramble of feet and questions if I was ok, I'm ok I said.

Allow me to replace thing mask beloved came Laura's voice, no, I said, perhaps a bit sharper than I intended.  
It's been nearly 2 years since the accident and that overly cautious doctor hasn't relented, it's time "I" chose what to do.

So, very slowly I cracked my eyelids open, the flood of light was intense , I flinched, I'm ok I said quickly.

I tried again, it wasn't so bad this time, so I slowly opened my eyes, at first everything was just blobs ands swirls of colors and light, but as everything slowly swam into focus I found myself staring at beauty incarnate.  
Before me stood perhaps one of the most beautiful centaurs I had ever seen, and next to her was an equally beautiful lamia.

Darling? beloved? they both said at the same time, I can see you I said with a smile.  
Sunny said, Darling, you have the most beautiful blue eyes, then they were on me hugging and crying.

Later after the three of us had ~ahem~ mated, I lay in bed with my wives sleeping on either side of me with happy smiles on their lips, I thought back over the events that brought me today.

I found myself oddly thankful for that accident, if that had not happened I would still be some lonely skirt chaser looking desperately for a lasting love I would never find, because of an accident, my life had changed, even had I never been able to see again it would have still been a change for the better.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I had arranged a surprise for my wife, she had longed to return to her home village in England but could not due to lack of funds, I had that covered.  
A four hour plain trip and we landed on English soil, she was already getting excited and suggesting we take a trip to her homeland.

Just be patient love I would say, your surprise is coming and I promise, you will like it.  
How this came about was not long after I married my beloved wife.

It was on an evening I decided to walk home from work, a lovely night and I was enjoying the evening and thin king of the intimacy to come when I heard 2 gunshots.  
It was close by so I changed directions and went to see what was going on.

I came across a robbery as it was happening, I first saw a centaur, older, lovely, but holding a hand to her left breast and staggering back from a man that had a pistol pointed at her.  
He pulled the trigger again hitting her in her hip and called her a four legged bitch and he would be taking the case she was carrying.

I lost it, I yelled "YOU SONUVABITCH"! and was on him in less than 3 seconds.  
To him it seemed like I simply appeared from nowhere and started slugging him, he suddenly had someone punching him with fists that hit like sledge hammers and calling him a fucking coward and worse until I finally knocked him cold.

I already had my cell in hand and dialing when I got to her side, she was kneeling and grimacing in pain, first calling for emergency help, then the wife to let her know I was being held up unexpectedly but was ok.

At the hospital I found out this was my wife's mother who personally came to deliver her dowry to me in order to meet me.  
To cut it short, we hatched a plan to visit her home.

First night day England we spent shopping and having fun, the evening was spent making love, oddly, for such a strong, powerful knight as her, she loves being called a dirty little pony slut and breeding mare and the like when being made love to.

Early in the morning while my wife slept I met with a centaur in the lobby and was handed a heavy package, she told all things were prepared My lord.  
I thanked her and said we would be there late this afternoon.

About noon I told her we were going to go get her surprise, it'll take a bit to get there but she's still going to have to wear a blind fold or it wouldn't be a surprise.  
A hired driver took us there and I dressed while we rode, I made a last check, a page corrected one thing on my suit and in we went.

Once we were in place, I nodded and regal music began to play and I said, you can remove the blind fold love.  
She literally ripped it off to see a familiar centaur standing in front of her.

Hello daughter she said, hugs and tears, I loved it.  
Then she looked at me and gasped, Armor that would befit a knight? And bearing the royal crest on top of it?

Mother, what is this? She asked.

This knight, your husband, has proven his courage and mettle beyond measure and doubt in defending one of our own, daughter, when a courier was sent to deliver your dowry, a robber attempted to relieve her of it, violently, using a firearm.  
Your husband came upon the scene and fell upon on this robber as if he were the very spirit of vengeance himself.

He was implacable, unstoppable, that robber could not withstand his ferocious assault and fell quickly, what's more is your husband struck down this robber with nothing more than his bare hands!  
He also stayed at that knights side until he was certain she would survive her wounds and was safely in the hands of those who cared for her in this matter.

His actions speak well for you my daughter, you have indeed trained him, a human, as well as any night of our small kingdom, as such, he has earned his place among our ranks.  
I know this because I am that knight he saved, he has indeed earned his place.

It did not end there, as you know by our laws your dowry is his to do as he pleases with, yet, instead of using for his own gain or anything else, he choose to do with it the most knightly thing I have ever had the honor to witness or be involved in, that is partially why you are here.

Now as to your surprise, she smiled wickedly, according to his wishes, he will be wedded to you by our traditions as well and be place in line for the throne although he has professed he has no interest in the throne.

We stayed several days and I got to know these centaurs, the more I knew them, the better I liked them.  
Second day one of the big males that did not like a human granted the title challenged my right to wear the royal crest, I accepted.

In the arena I patiently waited for him to charge and kept ducking his strikes and taunting him, I got him so enraged he made the mistake I was counting on that allowed me to slip past his guard, get behind him and cracked him across the skull, knocking him out cold.

I've never seen so many amazed faces in my life before they broke out in cheers.  
Later, when asked how I did it, I told them, a human is smaller, weaker, in a straight fist to fist slugging match with no dodging allowed he would win every time, being smaller, I'm faster.  
In the arena, being as I am faster, I simply used his size and temper to my advantage, they were impressed.

Third day it got wild, I tell you, those centaurs, for all their calm demeanor, they can party with the best.

At night is when it got wild.

My wife was in our apartments granted us by the title, we were settling down when her mom arrived with another petite *for a centaur* girl in tow, mom announce it is time to begin, my wife, mom and the girl stripped and bid me to *mount* them as much as I desired.

I spent the night servicing my lovely wife and the other two, apparently it is a centaur tradition that a wife and her two closest friend spend the night before the wedding *slaking* the groom to be's deepest, most perverse lusts.  
Let's just say that centaur females can get pretty kinky and leave it at that.

What I didn't know is mom and the girl were both currently in *season* and wanted to conceive a child from what they call a courageous and powerful knight.

The wedding itself was a beautiful affair, Much like the Classic American wedding with some minor differences.  
Everyone was happy, even the Centaur that had challenged my right to bear the royal crest congratulated me and sought tips on how to fight a smaller, faster opponent.

We spent a few more days in the kingdom, I had to answer a few spar requests, I have to admit, while rough, it was fun, they were amazed that a seemingly weak human could hold his own against a larger, more powerful opponent.  
It was simple I instructed them, I asked one to step forward and strike at me, hard, he did, the blow glanced off and slid to one side against my shield, I told them then how I was able to take such a powerful blow and remain standing was to not try to block it directly, but instead angled my shield so that the most of the power of the blow slid off to one side, they were amazed.

Four years later later I played with our daughter at home, I should note that my wife was already several months pregnant when we made the trip to her homeland, we were mock fencing and every time she got a good hit in I would pretend to be mortally wounded and fall, my child would pounce on me, kiss my cheek and shriek again! again!  
Odd you may think to be fencing with a child not 5 years old, but centaur young mature at a faster rate than human children do.

My wife looked on enjoying watching her child having fun while sneakily being trained in fencing.

We had also gotten word that my wife's mother had conceived and bore a fine, strong colt like the other filly had, they were planning on making a trip here to introduce them to their father.  
And I was warned they liked my *attentions* so much not to expect to sleep for a couple of nights and that they would consider staying as my knights and servants if I wished them to.

I looked at my wife, honey? She just blushed and hid her face.  
I had treated them like my wife loves to be treated and talked to during love making, and they absolutely loved it.

Problem is, her mom is widowed and lonely and loved how dominant I was with her during the night time*festivities* before the wedding, the other has fallen madly in love with me, *sighs*, looks like I may be adding to the household soon,one centaur wife was hard enough to keep happy bedroom wise, but 3 centaur woman and all hot for me? How am I ever going to keep up?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
